


Palomita Blanca

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew hears Reyna singing in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palomita Blanca

Reyna wrapped a towel around herself as she steps out of the shower.  
She’s greeted with a half naked Drew.  
“What are you doing?” Reyna asked.  
“I was out of here. Then I heard you. I didn’t know you could sing.” Drew smiled at her.  
“You know standing outside your girlfriend’s shower may give some people a bad idea.” Reyna smirked.  
“Whatevers. Now tell me about that song. It was pretty.” Drew poked Reyna’s nose.  
“It’s called Palomita Blanca. I was thinking of you.” Reyna kissed Drew’s cheek.  
“So where did you learn it?”  
“Hylla taught me a lot of songs when….” Reyna looked down at her hands. They were shaking.  
“Oh. Do you want to go to Brooklyn and see a movie?” Drew grabbed Reyna’s hand.  
Reyna blinked back a few tears and nodded.  
Drew always knew when to stop asking questions. And Drew was one of the few people Reyna shows her emotions to.


End file.
